User talk:Moloch/Build:Any/W Save Yourselves Soldier
i think this build is pretty good but i havent seen it in use or tried it yet but it looks PERFECTLY good to me*ahem good*(jacob the pitiless (gw name) 07:59, 3 June 2008 (EDT))ninjax261 Why? You could just run a Paragon, Ranger, Warrior, or an Assassin, and maintain Save Yourselves just as effectively while actually killing stuff. Selket Shadowdancer 08:04, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Please understand that this is NOT the best Save Yourselves option in the game. YES, you could run Assassin, or Warrior, or Paragon, but it's designed for letting OTHER (caster) primaries perform an SY role. I believe I said as much in the introduction. Moloch 08:08, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::Or you could have your caster primaries actually do what they're there for, ie: Nuking, raising minions, etc, which would be far more benficial to the party than dedicating 3 skills on your bar just to maintain Save Youselves when it can be ran on other builds that maintain it just as well if not better while, as said, actually killing stuff. :/ Selket Shadowdancer 08:21, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::Lol what the fawk casters need to spam SY! in the frontline? Oo And tbh, as a general version this one is nooo way good, it is bad. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:24, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::SY is an extremely strong skill. An SY maintainer is among the most valuable assets a team can have in PvE. The story behind this is simple: ::::Me, and two friends, were vanquishing Kessex Peak. As it is, my title-hunting whore is an N primary. My friends' are N and E. ::::So, we had no physical character on the team, and no way to "naturally" maintain SY. Thus, I let my N friend run Mark of Pain nuker, while my E friend ran prot. Now, the job for me was either 1: do MM (in Kessex Peak?,... right...), 2: heal (not needed) or 3: run a sub-par hexer build (when my friend had already covered what we needed with his build.) Thus, I went as a shout spammer instead. Worked fine, and it was by far the strongest option I had. ::::Would I have loved for my N to be a P during this vanquish? Sure, of course. But he's not. Ergo, this build. ::::The snide remarks from the posters above me need to go. You're not getting what I'm talking about. Moloch 08:29, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Another thing: The caster isn't "in the frontline". He's wielding a spear. That's "midline". Moloch 08:32, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Lol, SY! is good but not 100% necesary, its works it best on DS warrior who can spam it right away or paras tbh...Assassins and Rangers are fine but not as good...but what the fawk you want to send a poor 60AL squishie with this build to the frontline? Another chunk of meat for your MM yes? Oh, and srsly, take a sword with DS and other funny things and spam SY! better than this if you want to. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:33, 3 June 2008 (EDT) And srsly casters have quite bit of firepower so I'd use that instead of spearing stuff for 18-19 damage. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:38, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Again, you're talking with your head up your ass. This isn't a "frontline" character. It's a spearchucker that uses an IAS to build adrenaline for Save Yourselves. Also at least it wields a shield, which makes it as much a squishy as, for example, a ranger. :I know about caster "firepower". What were you referring to, I might ask, Searing Flames? Or some other armor-dependant trash. We had all the firepower we needed with our physicals and our armor-ignoring damage hexes. What was NEEDED was more shouts. More SY. :As for warriors with Dragon Slash "spamming it right away", this build does exactly that too. Throws up SY immediately. It also builds adrenaline BETTER than a sword user, with constant IAS and ranged weapon, plus a chance for recharge of For Great Justice. :Also what's with that "notsogoodonassassin" stuff... my assassin spams SY! far better than my warrior... More adrenaline gain through faster attacks and Moebius spam. Moloch 08:40, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::You're not listening or getting the point Moloch. This is inferior to a Paragon, Ranger, Warrior, or an Assassin, at maintaining Save Yourselves. Why? Because other said proffessions can actually do damage while maintaining it too. You don't even have points in Spear Mastery! There is absolutely no reason to run this over other said proffessions that can be far more effective at maintaining Save Yourselves while maintaining good damage. Stop getting all worked up and screaming that people are throwing snide comments at you, it's simply not a good build for the points given, sorry. Selket Shadowdancer 09:00, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::There is a reason for running this over physical professions: When people capable of running these professions aren't available. Please read what I've written. Read the introduction of the build. In no place have I stated that this would be better, or as good as, for example, a paragon running Focused Anger. :::For me, the main value of physicals wielding physical weapons is not their weapons' damage. It's the buffs. The damage is often mediocre, exceptions are builds who TRULY provide massive damage on its own, like Death Blossom and Moebius Strike builds. Barbs, Splinter Weapon, Great Dwarf Weapon, Mark Of Pain, Order of the Vampire, etc etc etc, are the bread and butter for me. These are what provides a constant armor-ignoring pressure to the enemy, regardless of the user wielding the weapon and his proficiency with it. Moloch 09:05, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Your wasting your time. Theres nothing wrong with the idea but these guys dont even read descriptions or try the build . This build has good synergy and for what its designed its the best there is .If you cant bring a ranger or warrior or assassin or paragon (maybe you are a caster with heros hencheman) then this is the next best thing and it does it well only 1 skill with activation time the rest is 33% faster spear chucking while . I like the idea using the asura skill to recharge for great justice --Droks 09:08, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :err, if this build is designed to be used with a caster primary, why not let the casters do their job? a spearchucking caster with 0 spear mastery isnt the BEST idea in the world. Casters should... well... cast stuff and do their job. if you don't have defense, micro ur monk heroes and make an aegis chain or something. This is pretty much a waste of a party spot IMO Dirk150 23:59, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::It WOULD be nice to have people actually READ the discussion and the build description... As for a "spearchucking caster with 0 spear mastery", those are real good given the right build configuration, see http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:N/A_Mark_of_Pain_Nuker ::I guess I have to repeat myself and capitalize it: YES, THIS IS A WASTE OF A PARTY SLOT IF YOU HAVE A PHYSICAL PLAYER CHARACTER ON YOUR TEAM THAT CAN RUN SAVE YOURSELVES!!! Moloch 14:50, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::Then why run it at all? Dirk150 20:13, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I have explained it. Further up the page. It's not my fault if you can't read. Moloch 08:28, 11 June 2008 (EDT)